Thunder Plains of Love
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: A new member joins the Gullwings, and they just happen to pay a visit to Djose. What will happen when Gippal starts to feel differently about this new member? What will happen when she leaves? Rated T for possible suggestive content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder Plains of Love

Final Fantasy X-2

Gippal X OC

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rating: T for later chapters

Type: Multichapter

**A/N: A NEW FIC! Damn… Yeah, well, this is a FFX-2 one, and, because I love Gippal, I've paired him up with another one of my OCs. Yes, there are still some canon couples I support, like Cloud/Tifa, Rinoa/Squall, Irvine/Selphie etc. There are just some characters you want for yourself. Sorry for those who think Gippal should have flirted with Rikku, but I just don't see it. I see him as belonging to ME!**

****I own nothing except for Layla.****

Gippal grinned as he stepped out of the Djose temple, taking in the scent of the rain. Looking ahead, he saw the Gullwings walking over. Yuna, Rikku, Paine and… Who was that girl with them? He leaned against the wall, waiting for them to come to him. Yuna was first to say hello, followed by Rikku then Paine. The girl remained silent. "Hey." He smiled and his eyes fell on the new girl. She had brown hair that fell in waves down her back. Her eyes were a bright brown, quite different to the brown of Yuna's other eye. The girl's eyes were deeper, darker and much more mysterious. He raised an eyebrow as she kept her eyes down. "Who's your friend?" He asks, smirking as her cheeks turned bright red.

"The newest addition to the Gullwings!" Rikku announced cheerfully. "This is Layla; she's from Besaid, but she's been on Mount Gagazet for a while. Apparently, she was acting as the Ronso's healer until we found her. Our friend Kimahri insisted that she come with us."

"Against her will?" Gippal asked, truly curious.

"Of course not." Paine snapped, cold as ever.

"Layla, why don't you introduce yourself to Gippal?" Yuna suggested kindly.

"Why? Rikku already did…" She didn't say it as if she was blaming Rikku. Actually, she seemed relieved that Rikku had done the honours. Her voice was soft, delicate and quiet. It was sweet, though. He wondered what it would sound like, whispering sweet words in his ear. He shook his head inwardly. Why would he think about _that_?

"I'd like to have you do it." He told Layla, as if trying to embarrass her. Her cheeks turned brighter red as she looked up at him, tucking her fringe behind her ear.

"U-um… My name's Layla… I-I've been with the R-Ronso for my whole life…" She looked back down, and Gippal almost laughed at her shyness.

"Why'd you leave them?" He waved off the Al Bhed man standing behind him. "I don't wanna work." He muttered.

"Elder Kimahri told me that they'd be fine… and I guess he just wanted me to h-have fun…" She smiled a little, and Gippal noticed her lips were full and pink. A part of him wanted to know how it would feel to kiss her, but he just shook the thought off.

"Well, come on in. You must be drenched from the plains." He turned to lead them inside.

"We came through the Mushroom Rock Road…" Layla murmured. Gippal nodded and led them inside before sighing.

"You guys staying over?"

"The inn's open, right?" Yuna asked.

"Not exactly. The inn's being fixed up from a stray lightning bolt. You guys are welcome to stay in the temple, though." He smiled.

"Thank you." Yuna stood in the middle of the temple. Gippal looked at Layla to find that her outfit was much less revealing than the others'. Maybe it was because of the cold of Gagazet? He noticed the slim white leggings she wore under her light blue skirt. Her blouse was a mix between white and light blue lines, and her back was decorated with a white cape that came around her sleeves down to a pair of gloves. How comfortable was she, really? He wondered to himself.

"Right, so we've kicked out the digging coordinator, and the room fits two people. There's another room, but smaller. It'll only fit one."

"I don't mind sharing." Yuna and Rikku said at the same time, confidently. Paine raised an eyebrow at them and it was settled that she would get the sole room.

"Um…" Layla shuffled in her position, nervous. Gippal sighed.

"Layla, you wouldn't mind sharing with a guy, would you?"

"What?" She squeaked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. Don't worry; no one here's really like that." He grins as she blushes.

"O-okay…"

"Good. You're sharing with me." What the _hell_ was he doing? He asked himself and he found no answer.

"B-but… It's too much trouble!" She pouted.

"Of course not." Gippal smiled and took her gloved hand. "Come on. I'm sure you ladies can find your rooms." He grinned as Yuna, Rikku and Paine made their way to their rooms.

He led Layla to his room and closed the door after them. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Hm?" She looked at him.

"You look really nervous. Are you really happy with the Gullwings?" He leaned against his wall, looking at her.

"I am… I'm just new at this… Everyone knows everyone, but I don't know anybody." She sat down on the bed daintily. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, smiling at her.

"Layla, if you want me to sleep on the floor, I don't-"

"No way!" She pouted and grabbed his arm. "You're sleeping on your bed. If anyone should sleep on the floor, it's me. I'm used to an uncomfortable life." She blushed and removed her hand from his arm, as if remembering that she wasn't allowed or something.

"Whatever you say, but we're sharing the bed." He smirked, as she blushed harder. "Unless you're uncomfortable." He looked at her, serious this time.

"No, it's okay." She smiled at him.

"You can let go, by the way. I won't tell anyone if you start dancing around like a crazy idiot." He winked at her, and smiled as she giggled.

"I don't 'dance around like a crazy idiot'." She looked at him. "Oh, I never got your name." She stated it as if she'd just remembered.

"Gippal. Don't forget it." He smiled and stood up, stretching before falling back down on the bed, grinning widely. She looked back at him and crawled so that she was sitting by his head. He moved and rested his head on her lap. "You don't mind, right?"

"I don't mind." She confirmed, smiling at him. So she was nice, too? Perfect. Gippal would hate to share a room and bed with a girl who was annoying. After a while, she began stroking his hear, resting her head on the wall as she stared into space.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting up and looking back at her.

"Yeah… Just thinking about the Ronso. I hope no one gets injured again…" She looks to the side.

"Tell you what? Tonight, I'll take you by hover. Fastest vehicle around here. We should be able to make it there and back by sunrise." He grinned as he saw her face light up.

"Really?" She looked at him happily.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to see Gagazet for myself." He took her hand and leaned forward towards her. "It'll be our little secret, okay?"

"O-okay…" She smiled, blushing and looking down.

"You get some sleep. You'll need your energy for sneaking around tonight." He winked as she nodded.

"What about you?" She asked, taking his arm as he made to stand.

"I just need to tell those idiots outside not to come barging in." He walked out.

Quite soon after, Layla could hear Gippal yelling something about them being idiots who don't do their job right. Climbing out of bed, she walked out and over to him by the staircase. "Gippal?" She squeaked, walking over to him. "Is something wrong?" She looked up at him and saw him panting from all the yelling. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Nothing, Layla." He wrapped an arm around her. "I swear, if any one of you looks at her funny, I'll slit your throats." He hissed. Layla blushed, her eyes going wide. "If I find one of you doing anything to her, I swear-"

"Gippal." Layla whispered, holding onto his arm. He sighed and nodded, walking her to their room.

"Don't need me." He yelled at the men before closing the door behind himself and Layla.

"Don't be upset." She held onto him, pouting. "I feel like this is all my fault."

"Don't say that, Layla. Let's get some sleep." He pulled her close before climbing into bed. She followed him and curled up against him, closing her eyes. She felt comfortable against his warm body, and he felt like he wanted to give her all his warmth. She was freezing cold, and he held her as tightly as he could. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her head, despite what his mind was yelling; she's a complete stranger. She doesn't even know you. He just couldn't _not_ kiss her. It felt right.

Gippal woke up before Layla and found her curled up against him, holding onto him tightly. At some point while they were asleep, she had wrapped her arms around him and placed her head between his neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her once more and kissed her cheek before deciding to wake her up. "Layla…" He whispered into her ear. "Layla, wake up."

"Mm, just five more minutes…" She rolled over and pulled him with her, sleeping with her back to him. He chuckled and kissed her shoulder before nuzzling her neck.

"Wake up, Layla." He whispered, holding onto her.

"Gippal?" He rolled over once more, her eyes opening a little as she looked up at him.

"That's my name." He smiled and stroked her hair as she stretched like a kitten.

"Morning…" She smiled up at him.

"More like evening. Come on, we need to get outta here if we wanna get back on time." He climbed out of bed, pulling her into his arms as he carried her to his bathroom, washing her face for her. She finally began waking up and looked up at him.

"Gippal?" She squeaked.

"Yes?" He smiled and held her closer.

"Did I… Say anything in my sleep?"

"Not as far as I heard, why?" He grinned. "Are you crazy or something?"

"_No._ I just talk when I dream." She huffed and walked out of the bathroom. Gippal laughed, washing up himself before running to her side and picking her up.

"Ready to go?" She nodded, blushing. He opened the door quietly and ran out into the stormy night. No one could really point out night and day aside from the amount of people and the actual time on the clock. He climbed into a hover, pulling Layla on and sitting her in his lap as he started the machina and flew out with it.

As they arrived at the gorge at the bottom of Mount Gagazet, he pulled her down and smiled as she ran up the gorge and bumped into Kimahri Ronso. "Elder Kimahri!" She squeaked.

"What Layla doing here?" Kimahri asked with his limited English.

"I'm just visiting. How is everyone?" She smiled as Gippal followed her at his own pace.

"Good. Kimahri troubled. Ronso hate Guado. Ronso want war."

"Elder Kimahri, why don't you just flat out tell them they can't have a war?"

"Uprising may happen." Kimahri muttered, growling as he spoke. Gippal stood by Layla, smiling at her.

"Elder Kimahri…"

"Layla go back. Not safe for Layla at night." Kimahri ordered.

"But…"

"Layla, do as he says." Gippal whispered. She looked up at him and he nodded, taking her in his arms. "Thanks for being here, sir. We'll be going now."

"Layla have lover?" Kimahri asked, causing both the teenagers' faces to go red.

"No, no, he just brought me here!" She held onto Gippal nervously.

"Very well. Good-bye, Layla." Kimahri nodded to her.

"Elder Kimahri, I have one favour to ask of you." She smiled.

"What favour?" He asked.

"Could you smile for me? Please?" Kimahri opened his mouth, revealing his teeth. It wasn't a smile as much as it was a scowl, but it was an attempt. She giggled and waved as she walked off with Gippal.

Despite having slept during the day, Layla was exhausted by the time they'd returned to Djose. It was about two hours before sunrise. It was the only time they saw the sun, but Layla was too tired to wait. She fell onto the bed and smiled up at Gippal. "Thank you." She murmured. He climbed in with her and held her close.

"Anytime, Layla." He sighed and pulled her still cold figure closer to him. "Anytime…" He slowly drifted off to sleep, expecting her to do the same. Layla smiled up at him and moved up, holding his sleeping form tightly.

"Gippal…" She whispered to herself, kissing his face as he slept. She held onto him tightly, falling asleep with her head beside his.

**A/N: Yes, their relationship is progressing quickly, but there are still more chapters to come! :D I had to think of an origin for her, and just thought of Gagazet, since Kilika and Luca seemed too boring, and Besaid too uncreative. That, and when you think about it, the Thunder Plain's not too far from Mt. Gagazet if you take a tiny shortcut or whatever. Hope you liked. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fast updates, right? WRONG. I have some work to do, but I'm just a lazy idiot.**

Chapter 2

Gippal groaned as he stood in the midst of the Al Bhed desperate for his help. '_Hmm… I wonder what Layla's doing…'_ He thinks to himself, smiling as he remembers the girl. The Gullwings had found a new sphere and she was helping them get it. _They should be home anytime now, right?_ He almost laughed at himself. Home? Wow, he really was getting used to having Layla with him.

"I really didn't do anything!" He hears Layla cry from outside. "You guys really were alright!"

"Alright? Layla, you saved our lives!" Yuna replied.

"Idiot." Paine's harsh tone sounded. Gippal sighed.

"Can we do this later, guys? I get your point; you want raises. I'll see about it, okay?" They all nodded and he ran off, grinning as he opened the door to the temple. The smile faded as he saw tears in Layla's eyes. They were old, though, and they had only stained her face earlier. "What happened?" He asked, running over to them.

"We were dealing with a surprise super strong fiend!" Rikku said. "But Layla turned out to have a _secret talent_."

"It's not a secret talent, Rikku! I just don't know how I did it, okay?" Layla huffed.

"Using that _thing_ isn't a secret talent?" Rikku laughed.

"Hey, Rikku, leave her alone for a bit." Gippal pulled Layla by the hand and held her by his side. "What I was actually asking is why Layla looks like she's been crying her eyes out." Immediately, Layla's cheeks turned bright red as she brought her hands to her face.

"Do I? Paine, you said it went away!" She pouted.

"Don't look at me. I'm not used to this." Paine turned away.

"Layla, why were you crying?" Gippal asked, growing angry and impatient.

"I… I got scared… After the fiend was gone… They wouldn't wake up… A-and Brother wasn't answering from the airship. I got scared because I thought we were done for… I don't know… I've just never been unable to help…" She looked down as the tears filled her eyes once more.

"You were, Layla. From what I can understand, you saved their behinds from a fiend." He smiles at her. "Maybe you just need some rest. Come on." He pulls her off to the temple, followed closely by a giggling Yuna and Rikku, and of course, Paine emotionless as ever.

"Gippal, I'm really sorry." Layla told him as she lay in bed.

"What for?" He asked as he looked through papers showing the financial status of the digging thing. "Damn…" He muttered.

"I'm being a pain…" She murmured.

"I'm not cursing at you, Layla, I'm cursing at those damn Al Bhed who want raises by 10% when we're already close to being in the red." He growled to himself and sighed, making calculations in his head.

"Well, why not try 5%?" She asked, climbing out of bed and walking to his side. "I'm sure they'd understand if they knew the financial status wasn't good."

"They're not even doing their jobs right!" He yelled, causing her to flinch. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, Gippal, but…" She sighed. "Tell ya what?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "The Gullwings'll do some digging for you free of charge. How does that sound?"

"For real?" He grinned.

"Sure. I'm sure the girls wouldn't say no if I used the whole 'you-owe-me-for-saving-you' thing." She giggled. He laughed and picked her up, kissing her forehead.

"You're a lifesaver, Layla!" He pulled her to bed and lay down with her, laughing, relief obvious on his face.

"How so?" She asked innocently, curled up beside him.

"Oh, shut up! You know you're doing me a massive favour!" He grinned and kissed her head again. "Thank you!"

She laughed and kissed his cheek shyly before standing up and walking to the middle of the room. "I'm bored of this dressphere. I'm gonna change." She smiled and began looking through her garment grid. As she decided on her Gun Mage dressphere, she immediately began changing. As she twirled around in the air elegantly, a pink and purple outfit replaced her light blue and white outfit. Her skirt was longer, and her boots went up to her knees. Her top had two slits at the collar. He walked over to her as she was finally done with a small tiara decorating her hair with two ribbons; one pink and one purple. He stroked her hair and smiled.

"Your outfits are pretty." He whispered.

"Thank you…" She blushed, appreciating the compliment.

Layla sighed and looked around. "Say, what do you for fun?" She smiled at him.

"Fun? No time for that, really." He shrugged.

"Seriously?" She looked up at him in shock.

"Yep." She pouted before grinning widely as she dragged him outside.

"Let's play tag!" She grinned and knocked on the girls' rooms. "Yuna! Rikku! Wanna play tag?" She smiled as they both nodded, running towards her. Layla had become more confident and cheerful, as she'd stayed at the temple with Gippal. "Paine!" She yelled as she ran to the door.

"What?" The girl asked, stepping out of her room.

"Wanna play tag?" Layla was grinning from ear to ear as she made the suggestion to Paine. Gippal prepared for the disappointment that would cover Layla's face as Paine refused, but she didn't.

"Sure, why not?" Paine nodded and followed the girls outside.

"Where will we play?" Rikku asked, looking around eagerly.

"Hmm…" Layla brought a map from her side pocket and opened it up. "Well, we're here in Djose… Let's go to the Moonflow!" She smiled, looking at the girls.

"Right!" Rikku jumped up and down joyfully.

"And the weather's great there, too!"

"Um, ladies…" Gippal tried to say, feeling embarrassed.

"We could also help Tobli, right?" Yuna suggested to the girls.

"If there's a sphere in it; why not?" Paine replied.

"Ladies…" Layla was the only one who heard him and walked over to his side, taking his arm.

"Yes?" She whispered, not wanting to interrupt the girls.

"What exactly _is_ tag?" He asked nervously, his face red. Obviously this was a well-known game amongst them, but what with being drowned in work and all, he found it difficult keeping up sometimes.

"Oh!" She blushed but smiled at him, taking his hand. "Well, basically, somebody's 'it', and they have to run around chasing the others, and if they tap someone, they say 'tag, you're it', then _that_ person has to chase the others. Usually it's funny when you tag someone who would look funny in a way, but it's also fun and good exercise." She beamed up at him like the sun beaming downwards in some far off place. Although it was dark at the temple, he was sure there was a sun somewhere that was shining because of her. He nodded and led her back to the girls who were considering whether or not they should take the Celsius.

"We can go by hover." He suggested. "The Moonflow's not too far from here."

"Hover it is then!" Rikku smiled, but the smile soon faded. "Wait, how many can fit in a hover?"

"Three in a hover." He told them. "In this case, we'll take two. I'll keep Layla with me, if that's okay with you guys." Yuna and Rikku giggled and nodded before following Gippal to where the hovers were. He gave his orders and then turned to the girls. "Ladies." He smiled as Yuna, Rikku and Paine got on a hover, some more easily than others. He then picked Layla up like a bride and placed her in the hover before climbing in himself. "Hmm… Why does this bring me a sense of dejavu?" He wondered aloud, only loud enough for her to hear. She blushed lightly and punched his arm lightly. As they took to the air, Layla jumped up and slowly stepped onto the right wing. She screamed happily as the wind blew her hair. Gippal, however, wasn't happy. "Get back in here!" He yelled.

"This is awesome!" She cried. He cursed under his breath as he jumped onto the wing, hoping it will hold for him to take her back inside. He picked her up and pulled her inside, holding her arms to his side as she thrashed. As he placed her in, he held her on his lap, growling as she pouted. "Why're you being so mean?" She asked him.

"I'm not being mean. You just picked the wrong hover to do that on. This one's wings aren't stable enough to hold weight." He smiled and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "You know I wouldn't keep you from having fun unless it was dangerous." Layla blushed and held onto him, enjoying having him near her.

Gippal held himself back from moaning as he took in Layla's scent. It was sweet yet spicy; like dark chocolate and earl grey tea, but with some spices along with it. He pecked her neck, causing her to jump a little in his arms. "Hey, now." He whispered. "Don't worry." He smiled and stroked her hair, looking up at her as he grinned.

"Gippal, please…" She looked away, blushing. He nodded and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry." He repeated before taking control of the hover and landing it by the Moonflow's entrance. He picked Layla up and placed her on the ground. She looked at him as he jumped down and gasped as his foot slipped on the wing. She grabbed him by his arms and pulled his heavy body towards her, not really thinking about anything but keeping him safe. She pulled him back into her arms and held onto him, panting. "Thanks." He grinned and ruffled her hair, letting go of her and walking along as the Gullwings arrived. Layla sighed as she looked at him. He didn't love her for real; it was obvious. Of course, how could she play well when she knew she had fallen for someone so out of her league?

"Layla, come on!" Yuna called as Layla leaned against a wall, drinking some water.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm coming." Yuna nodded and walked off with Rikku and Paine. Layla sighed as Gippal walked over to her.

"You okay, Layla?" He asked, leaning against the wall. She nodded, keeping her eyes away from his.

"Gippal, I just…"

"Listen to me, Layla, I'm not looking for a relationship with you." Lie. He told himself. "I just wanna be friends. I told you not to worry." He smiles and hugs her tightly, despite mentally reprimanding himself. _What am I saying? I adore her…_ He sighed and stroked her hair as he pulled her to the hover. "Come on. Cheer up, why don't you?" He grinned as she followed him, the smile back on her face, but it seemed fake. He sighed and helped her onto the hover before climbing in.

_Friends_? Layla couldn't help but repeat the word over and over in her head. Why not lovers? Why not get married someday? She sighed and forced a smile as he held her in the hover. "Layla…" Gippal muttered.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"I'm sorry…" He looked down at his knees.

"Don't be…" She couldn't stay upset with him. She couldn't remain grieving. Being friends was better than nothing, right? She leaned over and hugged him tightly, smiling into his hair. He held onto her and sighed, taking deep breaths. Layla smiled as he placed her on his lap and pulled his head back to look at him. "See? I'm not upset." She smiled genuinely for him and he grinned as he saw her smile.

"I love it when you smile, Layla." He whispered as he maneuvered the hover back to the temple.

"I love it when you smile, too, Gippal." She whispered back.

Gippal frowned as he saw Layla climb into bed by his side. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're leaving tomorrow." He muttered, sounding grumpy.

"I am, but you shouldn't let it ruin your mood." She smiled and hugged him, looking up at him.

"Why? I'm gonna be working like a donkey from now on." He frowned more.

"Tell you what? How about a massage to prepare you?" She grinned as she removed his jacket and shirt gently, her hands passing over his well-built chest briefly.

"That sounds nice." He grinned and rolled over, waiting. She stretched her arms before starting on his back. "Ah, yeah… That's good." He grinned as she rubbed his back and shoulders with her petite hands. "A little lower." He murmured. She did as he asked, following his directions until she made his back feel perfect. He sighed and rolled over again, smiling at her. "Thanks." He murmured.

"I'm not done yet." She smiled and stood up, moving downwards and picking up one of his feet.

"No way, Layla! No!" She giggled and began rubbing his foot gently, making him laugh uncontrollably. "Dammit, Layla! I'm ticklish!" She laughed and continued, quickly moving on to the next foot, all the while avoiding his thrashes. Finally, she had mercy on him and climbed back up to him, covering his body once more.

"Better?" She asked, cuddling up to him.

"Much, thanks." He sighed and kissed her head. "I'll still miss you dragging me away from work to play."

"And I'll miss you being annoying on the hover." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Dammit, Layla, do you _have_ to go?" He rolled over, leaning over her.

"Kinda, yeah." She giggled and pulled him into another hug before sighing and yawning. "Can we sleep now?" He nodded and pulled her close, rolling back to hold her properly and kissed her head before letting them both sleep.

**A/N: This is gonna be a short multi-chapter, but it's gonna be sweet. At least, I hope so. WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?! Anyway, this won't last for that many more chapters. Probably an Epilogue, but nothing more. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gippal frowned again as he stood at the door to the temple to see the Gullwings off. He hugged Layla tightly before letting her run back to the Celsius. "I'm coming, Brother!" He heard her call cheerfully as she jumped onto the airship. He heard a male voice gush over her, but he didn't pay attention. He sighed as he turned to go back into the temple, and back to work. "Wait! Wait!" He heard her yell. She jumped off the airship again and ran to his side before smiling up at him. "I forgot to give you this." She handed him a small sphere.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"It's a sphere for you to watch whenever you miss me, or whenever you wanna let go." She smiled and pecked his cheek before running back to her waiting friends. He chuckled to himself as she jumped into Brother's waiting arms, only to have Rikku kick him away from her. That girl definitely was special. He smiled as he turned to walk back in again, this time feeling a little better about himself.

Layla smiled as she sat in the seat opposite Buddy's, resting. "You and Gippal seemed pretty close." Rikku teased, giggling.

"We're just friends, Rikku." Layla blushed, quickly changing dresspheres to wear her Psychic dressphere, which covered most of her body. It was black and white with a white button down shirt, a black blazer with black trousers and black booties. The white gloves on her hands were made out of leather, and they kept her relatively warm. She shivered a little in her seat, and buddy activated the central heating for her. "Thanks, Buddy." She looked back and saw Paine leaning against her chair.

"Well?" Paine said.

"Well what?" Layla was honestly confused at Paine's words, or word.

"You gave him a sphere. Aren't you going to tell us what's in it?" Paine raised an eyebrow.

"Um… It's nothing really…" She blushed and looked down. No way was she going to tell the Gullwings that she was totally in love with Gippal.

"Cough it up." Paine snapped, walking back to the center of the bridge.

"Okay, fine!" Layla pouted and looked back at them. "I love him, okay?" She blushed heavily as the girls exchanged glances, but surprisingly, Brother was the first to speak up.

"You love somebody?" He asked, surprised.

"Brother, just because I've lived on Mount Gagazet my whole life doesn't mean I'm asexual. " She smiled at him shyly.

"Does he not love Layla back?" Brother looked at her.

"I don't think so… He said that he wouldn't go further than friends…" She sighed and looked to the floor. Brother jumped out of his seat and picked Layla up, surprising everyone.

"Layla, if he doesn't love you, then he's stupid!" He cried, holding her tight. Layla blushed heavily, unsure of what to do.

"Um, thanks, Brother." She gasped as Rikku dragged him by the ear away from her.

"You are _such_ a _sicko_!" Rikku yelled angrily, tossing him to the ground and stepping on him. Layla couldn't help but laugh. This was her life with the Gullwings, and she really was enjoying it.

"Clasko!" Layla called as she walked into the darkened cabin. "Clasko, are you in there?" She walked into the room and blushed. It was pitch black.

"O'aka, at your service." She heard O'aka say to her with a laugh.

"Hi, O'aka. You haven't seen Clasko, have you?"

"He's up on the deck." O'aka ruffled his bag a little. "Buy anything?"

"I'll come by in the morning just so the others can look through what we have, too." She assured him. He sighed and nodded in the darkness. "Bye, O'aka! Good night!" She waved as she ran back to the elevator. She pressed the button for the deck and ran over to where Clasko was sitting. "Clasko?" She whispered gently, so as not to startle him.

"Oh, Layla…" He sighed. "Hey…" She walked over to him and sat down by his side, looking out at the stars.

"You okay?" She asked, looking at him.

"I dunno… I've been on this airship for so long, and I _still_ don't know what my calling is."

"Well, what do you like?" She asked him.

"I like lots of things. I like greenery…" He smiled a little.

"Why not a farmer?"

"That's not very easy in Spira…" He chuckled to himself.

"Well, what else?" She smiled and looked at him expectantly.

"I like… I guess I don't like being bossed around…"

"Then you wanna be your own boss." She looked out at the stars and smiled. "You know, you could just have been put on this Earth to make people smile." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, not everyone has to make a massive difference, but you know, just something as little as making the Gullwings smile while they're doing their job… That's really something." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "You like anything else? Has anything happened that you don't like and wanna change?"

"Well… The chocobos are gone…" They both remained silent for just a moment before saying it at the same time.

"Chocobo breeder!" Clasko nodded eagerly and became excited, so much so that Layla had to keep him from falling off the deck.

The next morning, Clasko asked to go to the Calm Lands. Buddy asked for the girls' approval, and when they gave it, he set off. Layla had given Clasko the inspiration he needed by telling him that she'd never really ridden a chocobo. He promised her that he would let her ride one as soon as she visited. "You just come by and I'll set you up with the best chocobo in my ranch!" He grinned widely as he said goodbye to the girls and thanked them. Before he left, he found Layla running at him and hugging him tightly. He blushed, but smiled at how adorable she was. He held her and smiled. "And thank you especially, Layla." He patted her head and waved goodbye as he went down to the cave the girls had found for him. Layla waved good-bye eagerly before the door closed. She smiled and turned back to the girls.

"No spheres yet?"

"As a matter of fact…" Buddy smiled.

"What is _with_ these fiends nowadays?!" Rikku yelled as she dodged another attack from the massive dragon they were facing.

"Something's definitely up." Paine spat at the ground. Yuna lay on the side, having fallen at some point earlier on. Layla quickly changed dresspheres, from Songstress, which had proved useless, to Gun Mage.

"I can try my Drake Slayer. It just might work." She ran across from one side of the cave to the other, trying to get good aim. Finally, she shot the spell. She pulled Rikku back just in time for her to evade the attack and gasped as she found that it had done absolutely nothing.

"We're done for!" Rikku cried.

"Rikku, you get Yuna out of here!" Layla yelled to her, growling as she thought of her dresspheres. She then realized that she had used all her dresspheres in this battle. Her Warrior, Gunner, Gun Mage, Psychic and Songstress dresspheres had all been used. At least, those were the ones in her active Garment Grid. She focused her thoughts on what she knew was called a Special Dressphere. She heard Paine yell out as she hit the wall, falling. It was up to her now. She opened her eyes after long thought and jumped into the air, light glowing around her. She felt herself being launched past the cave upwards and saw the full moon, although she was sure it had been a waning gibbon the last time she saw it. She jumped up, her silhouette visible to anyone who looked up to the moon and fell down in a nosedive. She found herself being caught in what looked like a vehicle, dark blue like the night sky. On either side of her were two thin towers with circles on top. They looked like ponds held up vertically with no water falling. "Lacuna a Luna…" She murmured. The name sounded right for this dressphere. She hovered in front of the dragon and controlled the right pond. "Lunar bed." She murmured the name. Shooting a beam of white light, she smirked as she saw the dragon finally weaken. She then looked to the left pond. "Lunar mouth." She whispered. She sprinkled glittering light on herself, making herself stronger. Finally, she stood up straight on the… Lunar Bus. She smiled at the name. She flew to the dragon and quickly shot beams from the two ponds and the opening at the front of the Lunar Bus. She changed back to her Gun Mage dressphere as she saw the dragon gone. Walking forward, she grabbed the sphere and placed it in her bag before walking over to Paine's unconscious body and pulling her outside.

"You just keep getting better and better!" Rikku giggled as they sat in the Celsius.

"I do not. I did what I had to do." She murmured. Layla had told them about her dressphere, and had given Shinra the sphere she found to examine.

"Um, ladies?" Buddy called.

"Yeah?" Yuna answered, she and Paine feeling better.

"You guys are scheduled for some Bikanel digging." He grins as they pout. "Sorry; you guys promised, but good news! This is your last one to boost their funds to a decent amount. You won't have to go for free again." The girls cheered happily and took their positions as Buddy flew off to the Bikanel desert. Layla jumped down, all the girls wearing the Alchemist garments, as they were most suitable. Layla's was just like Yuna, but had a more orange theme. She grinned as they walked over to Picket, saying hello.

"Awww, how much longer?" Asked Rikku as they sat in the sand, drinking water.

"Just one more dig should do it." The girls heard Gippal's voice say.

"Wow, Rikku. You were right about the sun. I'm hearing voices." Layla said, laughing.

"I think I heard it, too." Yuna grinned. "Who knows? Maybe it's your heart yelling out."

"Oh, shut up!" Layla threw her head back and screamed as she saw Gippal smirking at her. She jumped up and stared at him, her face bright red. He had almost found out about how she feels about him! He grinned and held his arms out for her. She hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you, too." She smiled as he pulled her to the hover. "I'll help you ladies with the final round."

"You two go on ahead. I'm too tired." Rikku whined.

"Fine, then." He smirked and pulled Layla onto the hover and flew out with her. "Western Expanse?" He asked. She nodded and smiled up at him as they flew towards the desert. As they landed, the girl picked up an Al Bhed Primer in the sand.

"Score!" She grinned to herself and ran ahead, digging again. "Found it!" She held up the piece they needed and kept it. Half an hour left. She ran to the Northern end and picked up a few Antidotes and Echo Screens before running back to the hover with Gippal. As they flew back, he kissed her head.

"Thanks, Layla. You can go back to getting paid now." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"I don't mind, but I'm sure the girls do." She laughed.

"Right. Wanna stay over at the temple again?"

"If there isn't a sphere yet, then I see no reason why not. It's comfortable for all of us." He grinned as she kissed his cheek, and she just felt good that she could do that.

Gippal was holding himself back from hyperventilating. The girl of his dreams was right beside him, by chance. She was kissing him and holding him, and it just made him so mad that she didn't love him. He held her tighter, making her giggle and hold onto him. "Nice outfit." He smirked.

"Oh, shut up. I look like one of your workers." She pouted.

"Of course not. None of my workers are beautiful." He smirked and stopped the hover moving forward in mid-air, leaning forward and holding her close. "And none of my workers would work with no pay."

"Are you serious? I didn't do much." She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Layla…" He sighed and sat down on the body of the hover, pulling her onto his lap. "Listen, I need to tell you something." Layla nodded and looked up at him, listening intently. "I- DAMMIT!" He yelled out. Layla flinched as he jumped down from the hover into the desert. The hover fell to the ground with a soft crash. Layla held onto him, holding her bag with their findings tightly. He frowned and ran off with her, expecting the hover to explode, which it did. Thankfully, they were far enough away from it. "I want those pieces cleared up." He ordered the Al Bhed. Layla sighed, wondering what he really wanted to tell her before. She walked off to see the girls and smiled as they informed her of an easy sphere.

"No crazy dragons?" She asked.

"No crazy dragons." Rikku grinned. Layla looked back at Gippal, who ran towards her as he saw her walk away.

"You're not coming?" He asked, pouting.

"We've found a sphere and we need to go get it before Leblanc does." She smiles at him and hugs him before running off.

"Layla…" Yuna murmured as she walked into the cabin in the morning.

"Good morning, Yuna." Layla said, smiling and sitting up in bed.

"Listen… Rikku just came back from Djose… She says… She says Gippal's been flirting with the girls there…" Yuna looked down, expecting Layla's tears, but they didn't come. She just stared into space in shock. Yuna looked at her, waiting, getting worried.

"That… That jerk!" She screamed, shocking O'aka downstairs. She climbed out of bed and changed her dressphere as she stalked downstairs angrily. As she made for the door, she found Brother standing in front of her.

"You won't be going anywhere!" He said. For the first time, Layla felt like he was expressing his authority over her. She didn't know why, but she burst into tears and cried into his neck. She had obviously taken him by surprise, since he jumped back a little, but he held her. This time, Rikku didn't kick him away. This time, they let him comfort her. Brother patted her head as she calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry…" She sniffled.

"Don't say that." He replied, smiling at her and pulling her to the seat by his. She sat down daintily and sighed as he jumped into his own seat.

"Rikku, are you sure?" She asked. Rikku nodded, fuming.

"I was gonna punch him so hard! But Paine stopped me." Paine nodded and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, it's a good thing nothing progressed, right?" She was actually saying this to herself.

"Where to?" Buddy asked them.

"I'd like to visit the Macalania Woods." Layla sighed and looked forward.

"Macalania Woods it is!" Brother announced cheerfully.

As they arrived, Layla sighed and walked along the shimmering trail the trees had left. The woods were fading; this she knew very well, but she just wanted to visit them as much as she could. She knew she'd cry if she came one day and found it gone, but she just came coming back. She smiled as she came across the Guado. She bowed to them, surprising them and the other Gullwings. "It is an honour." She whispered, not wanting to disturb their peace.

"The honour belongs to us." They responded in harmony before whispering amongst themselves. "Is it her?" They whispered. She walked over to a Guado and smiled at him.

"Hayren." She whispered.

"My lady." He nodded to her.

"How are you?" She had worry covering her face. Yuna, Rikku and Paine were confused. Did she know this guy?

"Not very well, but we are alive." He replied.

"I'll do my best to help." She touched his face once and smiled at him. "You just pray for me, okay?"

"We will, my lady. All of us."

"We are all at your service." They said in unison. "O healer of wounds."

"I am always with you." She bowed and turned away, walking towards the Gullwings. "Shall we?"

"Um, okay." Yuna followed her out of the clearing and Layla found her being interrogated. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"The Guado were kicked out of Guadosalam by the Ronso. I've never approved of that, and I've been trying to get them back to where they belong. They respect me for it." She sighed as she walked down the shimmering path.

As they boarded the Celsius, Layla found O'aka sobbing in the cabin. "What's wrong?" She asked as she walked over to him, sitting on a chair.

"I don' have enough money to pay off me debt." He whimpered.

"How much do you need?"

"Ten thousand, three hundred and seventy two gil." He said, misery obvious in his voice. Layla looked through her personal funds and counted the money. She smiled and handed him twenty thousand gil. "Twen'y thousand?!" He yelled, having counted them.

"Yeah. You need some money to establish yourself, don't you?" She found O'aka jumping up and down happily.

"Yippee! I'm free!" He ran to the elevator and went out to the bridge, followed closely by Layla. She smiled as he skipped around.

"Guys, I'll drop him off." She told them. The girls nodded, but Paine stepped forward.

"I'll come with you." She muttered. Layla nodded and jumped off the airship with Paine and O'aka, the latter falling much less gracefully than the former. Layla sighed and followed the shimmering path, saying hello to the Guado in the area he was in. She then walked up the path with O'aka and Paine, walking to the travel agency. As the Al Bhed cornered O'aka, he jumped in fear.

"I 'ave the money!" He yelled several times. The Al Bhed woman nodded and held a pouch out for it. He counted the one hundred thousand gil and gave them to her, sighing in relief. She nodded and they left in silence.

"Layla, I think you need to see this." She heard Yuna's voice say into the speaker in her ear.


End file.
